movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Baywatch
''Tom and Jerry: Baywatch ''is an upcoming American animated action comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, The Montecito Picture Company, Flynn Company, Cold Spring Pictures and Seven Bucks Productions based on 2017 film (Baywatch). Plot: Characters: * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Judy's Boyfriend, and Tom's rival. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse in a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks, who is Jerry's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Lucy's boyfriend, and Tom's friend. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown mouse in a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her buttocks, who is Tuffy's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks and Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter. * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry's father, Uncle Harry's old brother and a good friend of Judy Mouse and Tom Cat. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns. * Muscles - * Toodles Galore - * Mitch Buchannon - * Matt Brody - * Victoria Leeds - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Summer Quinn - * Ronnie Greenbaum - * Dave the Tech - * C. J. Parker - * Stephanie Holden - * Sgt. Ellerbee - * Councilman Rodriguez - * Captain Thorpe - * Frankie - * Leon - * Casey Jean Parker - * The Mentor - Voice Cast: * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Tara Strong as Lucy Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mouse * Dwayne Johnson as Mitch Buchannon * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley Trivia: * Rated PG. * Suggested Running Times: 116 Minutes (NTSC), 112 Minutes (PAL). * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Mitch Buchannon on the beach. * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Muscles wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Toodles Galore wears a pink bathing suit and see her white-buttocks for swimming. * In this movie, See Jerry Mouse in his yellow swim trunks and his girlfriend Judy Mouse in her blue bathing suit and see her buttocks sunbath in the sun together. Gallery: * Tom and Jerry: Baywatch/Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Paramount Pictures.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Davis okoye.png|Dwayne Johnson as Mitch Buchannon Paramount-logo-viacom-1.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Movies Category:Baywatch Category:Crossovers Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Cree Summer Category:Kath Soucie Category:Tara Strong Category:Sam Kwasman Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Maurice LaMarche Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Jim Cummings Category:Dwayne Johnson Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle